The present disclosure generally relates to conveyor assemblies and more particularly to conveyor assemblies for vehicle tires.
A typical transportation mode for product, such as, for example, green and finished vehicle tires, within a plant utilizes conveyors. Conveyors can be powered or they can rely on gravity when sufficient pitch is present to keep the tires moving from a starting point to a destination.
When the operator desires to transfer, for example, a set of 4 tires from a feed conveyor to a destination conveyor, the operator is presented with a problem if the current conveyor contains many sets of tires. The conveyor must be controlled so as to deliver only one set of tires at a time to the destination conveyor while accumulating the remaining tire sets on the feed conveyor.
It is to such a feed conveyor that the present disclosure is directed.